My Soldier, Come back to me
by Kipperson
Summary: "I TRUSTED you bastard! I thought you had honestly died, or hell, maybe even captured... but to know you switched sides?" "I had my reasons, I don't need to explain myself to you," " Fuck you, you're not my Soldier, your a fake who took his body!" Black eyes bleed into red. "Your right, he died two damn years ago, so shut up and finish patching him up."
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy...

* * *

Hurry, we have to get these guys to the medical bay as soon as possible! I'm not losing any more soldiers!" a blond haired man yelled as he helped wheel one out of the three wounded soldiers into the large waiting room of the hospital. "Come on, stay with me. Do you have a special someone waiting at home for you?" The man asked the soldier gently, he wiped dirt and blood from off the others face, wincing when he was answered with a barely audible and somewhat breathless "-son." He gave a small smile as he tied tightly a white cloth over the mans arm, ignoring the large amount of blood that tainted the fabric a little to quickly for his liking. " I need you to stay awake for him Ok? You can't leave him all alone now can you?" The soldier gave a barely noticeable shake of his head and the medic gave a small pained chuckle. "Good good, now I need you to relax and listen to the surgeons that are going to be coming to check your out ok? Don't panic, your body is already stressed out enough." The blonde medic quickly left the side of the fallen soldier, biting his lip as he saw another medic quickly take his place and the soldier disappear around a corner of the hospital. " NARUTO!" Naruto gasped and ran, slipping and sliding through people to get to the front of the hospital. He nearly hissed when he saw the bodies suddenly coming double time. "Naruto, we're way to full. I don't know if we can accept all of these guys..." The pale faced short woman's eyes brows furrowed as she saw man after man come in, each one with a wound if not the same then worse than the one before. "We aren't leaving anyone to die, we'll just have to work quicker, try teaching soldiers who have minor wounds to cut off the bleeding and how to set bones back into place. I'm going to go and check the soldiers outside," the pale eyed woman gave a short nod before heading quickly to the farther side of the hospital room where some soldiers where merely staring into space, more than likely in shock or trying to ignore the chaos reigning in front of their very eyes.

Naruto rushed outside, squinting his eyes at the bright afternoon sunlight and scrunching his nose at the smell of blood, death and sadness. "Naruto, you're finally out here! I need help, all these soldiers are bleeding to much and the other medics are spread throughout the camp! " a young blue haired nurse was hurriedly trying to tie up the leg of a fallen soldier who was lying suspiciously still. "Alright, where are the bandages, make sure you check the pulses often though, there's no need to waste bandages on a dead soldier." Naruto whispered as he put two fingers against the others neck, letting out a small sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, though a little faint. With his help, the young Nurse was able to fully patch together the group of soldiers. "Thank you Naruto, you won't believe how much that helped." She whispered before she rushed out to look for more wounded soldiers or anyone who needed assistance. Naruto bit his lip as he tried to tie up the wound of the last soldier before he heard it.

The warning horn.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING, SAVE THE MEDICS AND AS MANY SOLDIERS AND SUPPLIES AS YOU CAN!" he heard someone scream and suddenly he couldn't breath. He looked up into the eyes of the soldier, a boy who looked no older than sixteen, was staring at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

Naruto could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces.

"I...I don't leave any men behind." He whispered as he stood up and looked outside the cramped and hot tent to see what the damage was. Men and woman where all rushing towards the doors of the hospital, trampling over one another in their haste to get out of the way of the enemy. A group of soldiers saw him and hobbled over to the tent. "How many?" He hurriedly yelled over the commotion of the people running and screaming. "I've got six men in here, all young and only minorly wounded. You've got to help me!"

The soldiers looked hesitant, as if they weren't to sure they wanted to risk their life for the soldiers. "Please!" Naruto yelled as he opened the tent flaps wider to let the other soldiers in.

"Come on men, let's go!" One of the men said, more than likely the leader judging by the way they all hopped into gear when he yelled. Naruto helped the teen with the patched up leg hobble his way out of the tent and into the fray of people. "Come on, you can make it." He whispered under his breath to the teenager, giving small words of encouragement as the group tried to get to the doors of the hospital. The crowd had lessend, but bodies littered the ground and gunshots could still be heard as well as screams of pain. "Move move! " the leader yelled as he and the man tried going faster to doors of the hospital. "We're almost th-" Naruto gasped as he felt the boy lurch out of his grip and fall to the ground. He stared wide eyed as the boy spawned on the ground from the wound in his back before going still. A couple more shots rang out and Naruto watched in horror as each soldier was gunned down mercilessly. He looked up and meet the eyes of the pale eyed nurse, Hinata, who was yelling his name and seemingly trying to reach for him through the soldiers blockading the door.

"NARUTO!"

A shot.

And then

Dark

Silence.

* * *

Authors note: So yeah, I procrastinate. Im not a kind writer, I apologize. This story will contain Gaara/Lee ; Sasuke/Naruto and whatever else I can come up with. SEE A MISTAKE? Comment it please. I hope you enjoyed. I love hearing opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy...

* * *

"Come on, get up," a deep voice playfully said into his ear. "No~" he whined, shoving his head into his pillow, smirking to himself as he felt the other let out an agitated sigh. "Come on, we've got to get to the store and stock up on food, there's only so much ramen I can take." Naruto scrunched up his nose after he turned his head to the side at his husband. " 'm not gettin' up till I get a kiss!" He grumbled. The other let out a chuckle as be whispered under his breath, barely audible to the blond, " As my love commands," before he kissed his lips lovingly. Naruto beamed against the others lips, a loving smile finally gracing his face as he watched the other pull away. "Amazing, I suddenly feel rejuvenated. It must be because of my true loves kiss!" He laughed as the other playfully hit him with one of the many pillows on the bed. "You got your kiss, now let's go!" Naruto gave a cheesy smile, bright eyes watching the other leave the room. "Don't you want to help me get dressed Sa-" Narutos smile suddenly was wiped off his face as the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees. He looked around his room frantically, panicking as he watched things slowly disappear into a eerie darkness that was swallowing the entire room. "Wha- Sasuke!" He yelled as he tried to get up from out of the bed. He tripped over himself in his haste to get up from his bed, gasping in panic as he felt the room get colder and colder. "Sasuke, wait please!" He tried to yell, but felt his throat close up on him. Suddenly it was so much harder to breath, and he could feel his body shaking from the cold. 'Sas-" he mouthed as he tried to reach toward the black space that he last saw his husband leave him. His hand gave a final shake, his body becoming to cold for him to feel anything other than a dull rhythmic beat, almost like a pulse, throughout himself.

* * *

"Sir, we managed to seize a few medics, but many received injuries to drastic for any of my men to patch up for later healing." A senior officer, a man in his late thirties relayed his reports to a young man standing over a geographical map of the area that lied, crinkled and slightly torn, on the top of an old hickory table. "How many did you manage to capture? I'd hope that the ones you didn't manage to shoot to bad are senior medics and not trainees." The officer licked his lips hesitantly, fear seemed to flicker in his eyes, even if only for a moment. "We- We managed to capture ten medics, but eight of them have drastic injuries that we believe are fatal." The silence that permeated the air felt like it was going to strangle the poor officer. Finally, the young man stood to full height, his posture straight and perfect, almost as if he where a noble. "Your name." He said, his voice deep as his eyes seemed to cut straight through the young mans soul. "Ai Yugisaki sir." The man found his voice breaking on the last syllable of his name, and he had to nearly physically stop himself from licking his lips again. The man in front of him nodded his head before running a pale hand through his own hair gently. "Outside soldier, call all the others to the middle of camp." The man gave a slight nod before turning and quickly running to his duties. "You let him off fairly easy Sasuke, I expected better from you." A woman walked herself toward the man, looking every bit as confident as one could be. "How can I trust you to be in charge when you can even manage to keep your men in line? Maybe I should put someone else in charge?" She whispered in his ear as she let a hand slide down the his arm. Sasuke gave a grunt, twisting his shoulder so her hand fell away and walked toward the flaps of the tent. "He will be punished and they, as a group, will learn a lesson, why don't you train your own soldiers though? Are they really fit for war?" The woman let out an offended gasp under her breath, but the smirk on her face showed him how much he really offended her. "Oh my, someones a bit of a grump lately. Why don't you just release some stress with me sometime handsome?" Sasuke turned his head toward the woman who was currently sitting on the hickory desk, legs crossed over one another and hands in her lap. With narrowed eyes he managed to growl out a " No." And proceeded to walk toward the middle of the camp, men seeming to part around him.

The woman gave her own little laugh, short and sickeningly sweet in a twisted way, before she got up from her spot on the table and left out of the tent too.

Naruto opened his eyes to a killing pain the back of his head and the smell of dead bodies and rotting flesh. He held back a groan of pain as he did his best to sit up and try to get a look of his surroundings before he heard footsteps making their way toward him. He let his body go limp, closing his eyes and doing his best to focus completely on listening out for what was going on. He heard the bolts of a door unlocking and tried his best not to flinch from the light that filled wherever he was being held. "Just check the pulse, its on the neck I've been told." He heard one man say before another voice, this one softer but just as strong as the last, gave a hum. He heard shuffling before a disappointed "Dead," left the softer voiced ones mouth. ""Shit, we're going to get our asses chewed if all of them are dead, do you think some of them committed suicide?" The man sighed before there was more shuffling and Naruto felt two fingers pressed against his throat. 'Who told them to check there?' Naruto distantly wondered, but he wasn't able to think long before he heard the man gasp and pull his hand back quickly. "Hot damn, this one's alive! I felt him swallow!" The soft voice let out a deep breath before he heard a deep voice yell, "Get to the middle of the camp! It's time for a meeting!" He listened as both people left the room quickly, not even bothering to check his pulse again or apparently close the door. Naruto feared opening his eyes lest he give himself away to be actually alive and then proceed to be tortured. Instead he pursed his lips and just tried wait for the perfect opportunity. Little did he know, he wouldn't have a better chance to get away from that point on.

* * *

Authors note: I'd like to thank the reviewer who reviewed, you really made my day. Thank you for the follows and favourite also. I hope you enjoyed...


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read I want to say Thank You for all those kind, lovely reviews. I loved the follows and favorites as well! Oh my, I think I might be stuck smiling for a while because of you Amazing readers. Enjoy...!

* * *

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and neck as he walked towards the raised platform that sat in the middle of the camp. Every soldier that saw him coming their way smartly moved from his both his line of sight at least five feet away from him. "It's like they can't even do their job, always needing help for everything. I asked you all to get me ten medics, I'd have even taken five but no, I'll be damned if they let nearly half of them die from wounds that they had inflicted! They're medics, unless they had guns, they didn't really need to get shot!" Sasuke growled under his breath before he walked up the old wooden planks of the platform.

"Attention!"

He yelled as he stood completely straight and looked at the seven hundred to eight hundred men and women who stood just as straight as himself.

A man ran up towards the platform, Ai Yugisaki, his hair disheveled and his uniform wrinkled as he panted to his superior,

"All men here sir,"

Sasuke gave the man a long look, his eyes cold and calculating. Finally he gave an ever so small tilt of the head but gave a loud "Stay." Before the man could run from the platform.

"Today you had a mission," he began, his looked towards the ground and then the sky, his eyes flashing red when he looked at the crowd of soldiers.

"You where to save as many Medics as possible, they where your first and foremost mission. We need medics more than we need supplies, considering we lost a lot of them in the first battle." At this he gave a deep sigh before turning his head toward Ai.

"I want to give you, how should I say it...encouragement... For improvement."

Faster than nearly any of the soldiers could think, There was a sudden loud shot and Ai bleeding from three different places on his body. He gave a gurgled sound before he fell to his knees and then to his face, blood dripping down his mouth in a slow trickle.

"FAILURE is not something I take lightly! I don't want to give second or third chances, I want to see my commands carried out to the best that they can be carried out!" The air was tense, each soldier looked as if they didn't even dare breath.

"Next in charge, get down here." Sasuke growled as he kicked the body of the dead and bleeding soldier. A young woman hurriedly ran her way up to the platform, her green hair in a high ponytail as she gave a quick nod towards Sasukes direction. "I want his body burned at the stake and a team out looking for medics before the sun fully goes down." The woman gave another nod before turning her body towards the large hoard of soldiers.

"I want first and third platoon to go and practice shooting, seeing as to how you're all having problems with not killing and merely injuring; and the rest to go to the weapons and armor dealer! We have some Medics to get!" The board responded with a loud yell of agreement and proceeded to do as instructed. The woman was stopped by Sasuke, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"Gender isn't a problem with me, but I want this mission done right or else I will kill you just like I killed him."

The woman gave a small smile, the first emotion she had shown since he had put her in charge and said,

"I shall not disappoint like my...colleague, Sir." And she proceeded to pick up the dead body of her fellow soldier and walk away.

Sasuke wiped a hand across his face, hi expression tired of for only a second, before he heard gravel moving beneath ones feet quickly coming towards him. Looking up, he spotted two soldiers running his way. He jumped off the platform, inwardly please when the soldiers seemed to flinch mid run and quickly slow down.

"Sir, we have some news! One of the medics survived! He also looks to be an experienced one at that!" A loud young man smiled as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand. A woman gave a small nod next to him, her smile small as she nervously fisted the sides of her uniform pants.

"Where are they now? Did you leave them with the rest of the bodies?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. When the louder one gave a hum and looked towards the ground. "You had called everyone to the meeting grounds so we had to leave him there until we got back, but he was tied up pretty good and still seemed unconscious." The woman gave a huff before finally speaking, "Would you like us to-" she wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as the louder soldier screeched out a "Hey, that's him!" And began to sprint in the direction of a blonde man running toward them. The woman gasped before she to began to run after him. Sasuke had already killed a man for killing half of the medics off before they even got to camp, she didn't want to be tortured as another example for keeping the medics correctly locked down.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking wide eyed at the the man who was running towards him at early a hundred miles per hour. "Naruto?" He mumbled under his breath and nearly flinched when he saw blue eyes meet his own before Naruto collided into the other.

Naruto believed that he could actually be very patient when the time required, he was a medic after all. Patience was key when you had a man doing his best to fight you as you as you tried to pour drugs down his throat to get him to calm down, you had to be patient when a soldier decided to try to carry his gun with a broken arm, only to have him whine and complain about the bone having broken again and them being in 'excruciating pain'. He had all the patience a medic could have.

But, it's not every day you get captured by enemy forces and watch your teammates,fellow soldiers, die in front of you. Not every medic is forced to sit with dead bodies,dead bodies of friends and even other medics that must have been captured from other camps. Naruto was pretty sure he was going to go insane soon.

He had been waiting like a smart little medic, waiting for the perfect opportunity for when he could make his escape. Imagine his surprise when barely five minutes after the soldiers who checked his body out, there was a gun shot. "Jeez, are they fucking killing each other out there?" He whispered to himself as he tried to sit up. He needed to find a way out of there, and fairly quickly. He couldn't see how the other medics had died, but he knew the smell of rotting flesh and some of the bodies in the room looked ancient.

'I need to find a way to get out of here , but first, I need to untie these ropes.' He thought to himself as he looked at his tied feet. He began to wiggle around, trying to be mindful of the corpses that littered the area around him. 'Come on...' He gave a teiumphant smirk as he watched the roles began to loosen up around his ankles.

"These knots where ridiculous, it's as if they where barely tied!" Naruto murmmered before he carefully got up and wobbled himself towards the cracked door of the room.

Outside was quiet except for the woman yelling some orders. Naruto could see a body on the platform she and another where standing on that rose above the rest of the soldiers. "That must be where the gunshot came from." He whispered and nearly hit his lip when he heard some shuffling and quickly hid behind the door.

"Did you hear something?" A deep voice grunted, and Naruto was suddenly unable to breath.

"Shh, you're going to get us killed man. Did you not just see him shoot that guy?! And he used his special gun, he's pissed!" Both voices went quiet after that and Naruto decided that maybe he should wait things out a little bit. He peeked back out of the crack in the door at the group and felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw the sole reason he was even a part of the war.

His husband.

Sasuke.

Naruto had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling out. Meh had so many questions he could barely think through all of them.

Why had he left? Why was he on the other side? Why did he look so... Different?

Naruto licked his lips hesitantly, his face contorting in disgust when he remembered that he had just been under dead bodies.

'Focus Naruto!' He yelled inwardly before he heard a loud yell of agreement from the troops.

'It's almost my chance," he whispered under his breath as he saw many of the soldiers go in the opposite direction in which he was at. Naruto hesitantly tried to open the door, doing his best to be as quiet as possible. But it was all ruined within a second as the door decided to give him away and creak loudly. A woman whipped her head around and looked him straight in they eye. They had a stare off for maybe less that a minute before she screamed,

"MEDIC ON THE LOOSE!"

And that's around the time that all hell broke loose.

* * *

Authors note: ahaha, I hope this is long enough for you. I'm in such a good mood because of all of you guys. You left such amazing reviews and followed me and this story! Your sweet! Also, I type on my phone, because of this it is very hard to put in page breaks so I might just end up using these - . Just wanted to let you know, of course that's only if you continue reading


End file.
